Baby, Don't Cry (인어의 눈물)
by rararabstain
Summary: "Lakukan, Sehunnie…" / "A-aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Luhannie…" / "Kau ingin berkumpul dengan bumonim—orang tua—mu kan, Sehunnie? Lakukanlah… Buat Kai senang…" / Luhan/Sehun fic. HanHun couple. uke!sehun. death chara. don't like don't read. RnR?


Baby, Don't Cry (인어의 눈물)

_a hanhun fanfiction. inspired from exo's baby don't cry_.

_warn : boys love, uke!sehun, fail angst, death chara, ooc, typo(s), alternate universe, a bit of gender bender, etc._

_suggest : listen to exo-baby don't cry juseyo~ it's not a big problem if you hear the kiss ver or hug ver, both is okay, only kiss or hug is okay. just suggesting._

_have a nice reading time!_

* * *

"Lakukan, Sehunnie…"

Sosok di depannya menggeleng, masih dengan sebuah belati di tangannya, teracung, siap untuk menghilangkan nyawanya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas mata sosok itu yang memerah, dan terlihat mengabur di antara gumpalan air matanya.

Ia menghela nafasnya, panjang. Berdiri tegak, lalu mendekati sosok yang kini tengah terisak itu. Merangkul bahunya setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan belati yang dipegang sosok tersebut. Ia belum ingin mati—meskipun mati di tangan sosok itu merupakan pilihan terbaik daripada mati di tangan ayahnya—setidaknya, sebelum ia menyampaikan sesuatu pada sosok yang berada di dalam pelukannya.

"Kau ingin berkumpul dengan _bumonim_—orang tua—mu kan, Sehunnie? Lakukanlah… Buat Kai senang…" ia menyebutkan nama paling terakhir dengan nada tidak rela.

Sosok yang berada di dalam pelukannya itu melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuhnya, membalas pelukannya, bahkan mengeratkannya. Seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Tangan kurusnya bergerak mengelus rambut _namja_ yang berada di dekapannya saat ini. Membisikkan kata-kata penenang—yang sangat bermanfaat, dilihat dari bahu _namja_ itu yang sudah tidak bergetar seperti sebelumnya.

"A-aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Luhannie…" kata _namja _itu pada akhirnya. _Namja _yang sedari tadi dipanggil Sehun itu melesakkan kepalanya di dada Luhan—_namja_ lain yang hampir dibunuh oleh Sehun—lalu terisak lagi.

Luhan menangkup wajah Sehun, mendekatkan wajah itu dengan wajahnya sendiri.

"Kau bisa melakukannya… Percaya padaku…" ibu jarinya bergerak menghapus air mata di pipi Sehun. Mengecup kelopak mata _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Tapi… Aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi…" gumam Sehun pelan, namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran Luhan. Luhan tersenyum kaku.

"…untuk selamanya." lanjut Sehun dengan nada pedih. Luhan sendiri mengernyit mendengar nada yang digunakan oleh Sehun.

Tangannya yang tadi sempat berhenti mengelus rambut Sehun pun mulai bergerak untuk mengelusnya lagi. Kali ini, lebih membuat Sehun merasa nyaman dan bebannya hilang untuk sementara.

"Dunia ini egois, Sehunna… Beberapa hal butuh pengorbanan untuk didapatkan. Dan bila satu-satunya cara agar kau bisa bertemu _bumonim_-mu kembali adalah membunuhku, aku rela melakukannya untukmu…" bisik Luhan di telinga Sehun. Sehun menggeleng, menolak apa yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Luhan.

"_Andwae_!" balas Sehun. Suaranya bergetar dan tercekat.

Luhan menghela nafasnya lagi, kali ini lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya. Tangannya masih saja mengelus surai coklat milik Sehun dengan lembut.

Keheningan melanda keduanya, namun sepertinya tidak ada dari mereka yang berniat untuk membuka suatu pembicaraan. Setidaknya—pikir Luhan—biarkan mereka menikmati momen ini, sebelum salah satu dari mereka—entah Sehun ataupun Luhan—harus menghilang dari dunia ini.

"Kenapa… Kau melakukan ini? Kenapa kau mau mengorbankan dirimu?" tanya Sehun pada akhirnya, membunuh keheningan yang sebelumnya terjadi antara kedua insan itu. Luhan menatap ke dalam iris coklat gelap milik Sehun, menembus jiwa _namja_ itu.

"…" Luhan tidak menjawab apapun. Lebih tepatnya, belum menjawab.

Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah helaan nafas. Ia sudah menebak bahwa Luhan tidak akan pernah menjawab pertanyaan seperti ini. Hubungan mereka hanya didasari atas persahabatan biasa—persahabatan kedua _bumonim_ mereka, yang menurun kepada mereka. Meskipun Sehun berharap _namja _itu mengorbankan dirinya atas dasar cinta—sesuatu yang mustahil, karena Luhan sendiri sudah jatuh cinta dengan seorang _yeojya _manis asal China bernama Meng Jia.

"Karena… Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku…" BINGO! Sehun tersenyum kaku mendengarnya. Ia sudah mengira dari dulu bahwa _namja _itu hanya menganggapnya sebatas adik dan kakak. Begitu saja.

Pedih memang, mengetahui orang yang kau suka hanya menganggapmu sebatas saudara.

Keheningan lagi-lagi terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Hanya ada satu perbedaan pada keheningan sekarang dengan yang sebelumnya. _Atmosphere _kecanggungan mengisi keheningan tersebut.

Pikiran Sehun melayang pada kejadian satu tahun yang lalu.

_Flashback on_

_Sehun menatap nanar pada kedua _bumonim_-nya—Kim Junmyeon dan Zhang Yixing—yang kini dibawa oleh anak buah Kim Jongin entah kemana. Air matanya terus-terusan mengalir, seakan-akan ia memiliki sebuah samudra berisikan air mata di dalam tubuhnya. Ia masih tidak percaya pada hal yang baru saja terjadi._

"_Kau ingin bertemu dengan _bumonim_-mu lagi, bukan?" suara Kim Jongin atau Kai, dalang dari kejadian ini mengagetkan _namja_ berkulit pucat itu. Tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Kai yang saat ini berada di belakangnya, Sehun mengangguk lemah. Ia membuka mulutnya, bukan untuk menjawab ya, atau tidak, melainkan…_

"_Kenapa kau melakukan ini, K-kai-_ssi?_" tanya Sehun dengan suara serak—suara khas setiap orang setelah menangis. Kai yang berada di balik punggung Sehun menyeringai tanpa diketahui oleh Sehun—tentu saja._

"_Karena, menculik atau membunuh _bumonim_ Luhan sepertinya tidak bermanfaat. _Namja_ egois itu tidak pernah peduli pada _bumonim_-nya. _Bumonim_-mu adalah orang terdekat Luhan—kau juga…" jelas Kai membuat Sehun harus mengernyit._

"_Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menculik aku saja?!" potong Sehun cepat. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kai lalu mencengkram kerah kemeja _namja_ yang baru saja menculik kedua _bumonim_-nya._

_Kai terkekeh tanpa rasa _humor_ di dalam tawanya. Matanya menatap Sehun tajam._

"_Kau tidak kuculik karena kau yang akan membunuh Luhan untukku." jawab Kai sukses membuat Sehun membelalakkan matanya._

"_Kenapa kau ingin membunuh Luhan?" tanya Sehun lagi. Kai memutar bola matanya bosan. _Namja_ di depannya ini benar-benar banyak bertanya._

"_Luhan merebut segalanya. Kau tidak perlu tahu merebut apa, _little boy._ Yang jelas, aku ingin dia mati. Dan kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk membunuh _namja_ sialan itu." tubuh Sehun bergetar. Ia tidak bisa menerima perintah seperti itu! Luhan adalah satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman dengannya. Luhan sudah terlalu baik kepadanya!_

"_Kau tidak ingin melakukannya, Sehun? Bukankah kau juga merasa kesal pada Luhan? Bukankah kau ingin untuk bersanding dengannya? Bukankah kau merasa sakit hati karena Luhan hanya memandangmu sebagai adik semata?" kata-kata Kai membuat pertahanan Sehun goyah. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kai. Sehun menyukai Luhan namun _namja_ itu tidak pernah meliriknya sebagai seseorang yang jatuh cinta kepadanya—Luhan. Luhan malah memilih _yeojya_ lain. Seorang _yeojya_ yang berasal dari negeri yang sama dengannya, China._

"_Kau bisa bertemu dengan _bumonim_-mu bila kau berhasil membunuh Luhan. Kau kuberi waktu satu tahun dua bulan. Bila selama itu kau tidak bisa membunuh Luhan… _Well_, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada _bumonim_-mu." mata Sehun membulat mendengar kata-kata Kai baru saja. Belum sadar dari _shock_-nya, sebuah belati disodorkan padanya oleh Kai, dan _namja _itu pergi begitu saja—meninggalkan Sehun yang terpukul atas apa yang ia alami baru saja._

_Flashback off_

Kalau saja Sehun tidak menyetujui Kai. Kalau saja Kai tidak menculik _bumonim_-nya. Kalau saja ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Luhan. Kalau saja _bumonim_-nya tidak pernah bertemu dengan _bumonim _Luhan.

Dan berbagai penyesalan memenuhi pikiran Sehun. Namun, pikiran sehatnya—untungnya—menyadarkan pikiran-pikiran gilanya bahwa bila _bumonim _Sehun tidak bertemu dengan _bumonim _Luhan, mungkin saja yang lahir dari rahim seorang Zhang Yixing bukanlah Sehun.

Sehun mungkin terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sehingga ia tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Luhan mengamatinya.

Luhan tidak tahu sejak kapan ia merasa bahwa ia _selalu_ ingin berada di samping _namja_ berkulit pucat itu. Ia hanya menganggap bahwa ini adalah perasaan _umum _seorang kakak pada adiknya—kau tahu sendiri, seorang kakak, sejahat-jahatnya ia kepada sang adik, ia pasti berusaha untuk _melindungi_-nya—, namun, ini berbeda.

Ia merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang pernah ia rasakan pada Jia, beberapa waktu yang lalu, dimana ia selalu ingin berada di sebelah_nya_—Jia—, melindunginya, memberikan apa yang ia inginkan, dan sebagainya. Pada Sehun.

Dan, kenapa baru sekarang ia menyadari bahwa ia _jatuh cinta _pada _namja_ itu?

Ia selalu merasa bahwa takdir begitu jahat padanya. Ibu kandungnya meninggal, ayahnya yang otoriter, ditinggal oleh Jia, tidak memiliki teman baik, dibenci oleh sang ibu tiri—ya, Luhan memiliki seorang ibu tiri—, dibenci oleh Kai—_namja _yang menyuruh Sehun untuk membunuhnya, iya, dia adalah adik tiri Luhan—, di tinggal oleh Jia, dikhianati oleh rekan kerjanya, dan saat ini ia baru menyadari bahwa ia _mencintai_ Sehun—yang sebentar lagi akan membunuhnya.

Luhan berusaha untuk berpikir mengenai hal-hal yang menyenangkan diantara hal-hal menyakitkan yang ia alami. Misalnya, ketika ia ditinggal oleh Jia, ia bisa melihat bahwa _yeojya_ idamannya itu lebih bahagia dengan pasangan hidup pilihannya—ia bahagia ketika orang yang ia sayangi. Atau ketika ayahnya menikah dengan ibu Kai, maka ayahnya sudah tidak bersedih lagi—percayalah, sebenci-bencinya Luhan pada sang ayah, ia tidak pernah mengharapkan ayahnya untuk kesepian. Dan setidaknya ketika ia mati di tangan Sehun, ia mati dengan tenang di tangan orang yang ia cintai kan?

"Sehun…" suara merdunya keluar dari bibirnya, memanggil nama orang yang selama ini ia anggap _adiknya_. Iris obsidiannya bertemu dengan iris _hazel_ milik Sehun. Kedua iris tersebut saling memandang satu sama lain, menyelami bagian terdalam dari mata masing-masing.

Indah, setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Sehun ketika iris _hazel_ miliknya menyelami bagian terdalam dari iris _obsidian_ milik _namja _di depannya. Entah kenapa, ia tidak ingin melihat mata itu tertutup untuk selamanya. Apalagi ia tidak ingin melihat mata itu tertutup untuk selamanya—karena dia.

Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang memulai, entah Sehun atau Luhan. Yang jelas, jarak antara mereka berdua menipis. Bibir tipis Sehun bertemu dengan bibir Luhan.

Ciuman itu mungkin hanya sekedar ciuman tanpa nafsu, ciuman yang tidak pernah dimaksudkan—kalau perlu lebih jelas. Tanpa ada cinta, namun, bagi Sehun, ciuman ini begitu penuh perasaan tersendiri. Entahlah…

Sepuluh detik berlalu, dan pagutan kedua bibir itu terpisah. Rona merah tipis menjalar di pipi putih pucat Sehun. Ditundukkannya kepalanya, menghindari berkontak mata dengan Luhan. _Namja _yang lebih tua meraih dagu Sehun, mengarahkan kepala _namja_ itu agar mendongak, menatapnya.

Ibu jarinya bergerak dari dagu Sehun menuju bibir tipis Sehun. Ia mengelus pelan kedua belah bibir itu dengan ibu jarinya. Sehun hanya bisa pasrah menerima apa yang dilakukan Luhan. Munafik kalau ia bilang ia tidak menikmati perlakuan Luhan. Kalau ternyata ia benar-benar memutuskan untuk membunuh Luhan, maka ia mengkhianati dirinya sendiri. Ia membiarkan Luhan melakukan apapun padanya, karena—kemungkinan besar, ia akan membunuh _namja_ di depannya itu dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Ia akan menikmati semua perlakuannya, sebelum sosok di depannya itu menghilang.

"Sehunnie," nafas hangat Luhan menyapa kulit Sehun, membuat mata Sehun yang sebelumnya terpejam kini membuka, menatap Luhan dalam diam, "maafkan aku."

Tatapan bingung-lah yang diterima oleh Luhan. Kepala Sehun yang dimiringkan menjadi isyarat seperti 'apa yang kau maksud? Aku tidak mengerti.'

"Maafkan aku… Mungkin aku sudah melukai hatimu," Luhan bisa melihat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, jelas sekali menghindari pandangan Luhan, "maaf…"

'Bodoh, meminta maaf ketika ajalmu akan datang? Memohon agar kau tidak mati?' pikir Luhan sinis.

Ia bisa merasakan Sehun berusaha melepaskan pelukannya, jadi ia melepas pelukannya dan Sehun beranjak menjauhi dirinya. Iris _obsidian_-nya menangkap siluet Sehun yang berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya.

"Kenapa harus kau yang meminta maaf?" tanyanya sambil memandang keluar jendela, suaranya terdengar parau. "Harusnya aku yang minta maaf."

Tidak ada yang bersuara. Semburat merah dari matahari yang mulai tenggelam menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan pada kamar Luhan—yang memang menghadap ke arah pantai. Luhan menghela nafasnya panjang, antara kesal dan lelah. Kakinya membawanya ke sebelah Sehun.

"Sehun," tangannya meraih tangan Sehun yang lain, menggenggam tangan yang tidak memegang belati itu, "tatap aku, sekali ini saja." Pintanya, lebih terdengar seperti memohon. Ia tidak pernah memohon pada siapapun, kecuali pada ibu kandungnya, dan kali ini Sehun.

Cukup terkejut ketika _namja_ yang lebih muda berbalik untuk menghadap kearahnya. Matanya menangkap bayangan sepasang mata yang memerah dan sembap tengah memandangnya. Luhan juga bisa melihat dengan jelas bekas aliran air mata di pipi Sehun.

"_W-waeyo_?" tanya Luhan, tangannya yang tadi menggenggam tangan Sehun kini berusaha untuk menghapus aliran air matanya, namun, Sehun setidaknya cukup bisa untuk menepis tangan _namja_ yang lebih tua itu.

"A-aku akan membunuhmu sebentar lagi, kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?" jeda sejenak. Sehun mengatakan kalimat tadi dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, pantas saja kalau Sehun saat ini tengah terengah-engah—namun, Luhan masih bisa menangkap maksud Sehun. "Kenapa kau membuatku tidak ingin membunuhmu!" lanjutnya, lagi-lagi terengah dan—kali ini—terisak.

Kali ini Luhan tidak berusaha untuk menenangkan _namja_ itu. Ia butuh waktunya sendiri, dan ia yakin Sehun juga butuh waktunya sendiri.

"… Bunuh aku."

"…"

"Kim Sehun, dengarkan aku. Bunuh aku sekarang juga."

"…"

"Jin Shixun!"

"…"

Luhan hampir saja menyerah, kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa Kai dulu pernah menghubunginya sekali, dan mengatakan _"Waktu hidupmu hanya satu tahun dua bulan lagi."_

Ia ingat betul bahwa Kai menghubunginya setelah warisan ayahnya jatuh ke tangannya, 14 bulan yang lalu—14 bulan yang lalu, Kim Junmyeon dan Kim—Zhang—Yixing yang menghilang, 14 bulan yang lalu…

"Sehun, lakukan sekarang… Kau tentu tidak ingin…"

"—A-aku tidak ingin membunumu, l-lebih t-tepatnya." sambung Sehun, dengan suara lirih dan serak. Rapuh.

Luhan kali ini memberanikan dirinya untuk memeluk Sehun, membawa kepala _namja_ itu untuk bersandar di bahunya.

"Ketika hari berganti, Kai bisa saja membunuh _bumonim_-mu. Kau harus membunuhku sebelum hari berganti, Sehun…"

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan _umma_ dan _appa_, tapi aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu." balas Sehun, suaranya lebih teratur saat ini.

"Dengarkan aku… Aku bukan siapa-siapa dibandingkan dengan _umma _dan _appa_-mu, siapapun pasti mementingkan _bumonim_ mereka daripada sahabat mereka—jangan memotongku," imbuh Luhan secepatnya ketika Sehun akan mengeluarkan protes, dan ketika Sehun diam, ia melanjutkan, "aku juga egois, Sehunnie, aku belum ingin mati. Aku tidak ingin dikorbankan—sejujurnya, tapi bila mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan Junmyeon-_ahjussi_ padaku… Aku rela berkorban.

Aku rela selama hal yang kulakukan bisa mengubah air mata hangatmu menjadi tawa yang membuat orang lain senang. Kau mungkin kadang berpikir, untuk apa aku melakukan ini, padahal Junmyeon-_ahjussi_ dan Yixing-_ahjumma_ hanyalah sahabat mama dan baba-ku—persis seperti yang kau tanyakan tadi. Jawabanku tadi bukanlah jawaban yang asli, aku terlalu munafik. Aku tidak bisa mengakui perasaanku. Aku—aku… Aku mencintaimu. _That's why I sacrificed myself, even I want to spent my life with you—and I know that's impossible_." jelas Luhan. Nafasnya tercekat setelah menjelaskan sepanjang tadi—dan juga pengakuan perasaannya pada Sehun. Kali ini, dipandanginya wajah Sehun yang tersembunyi di bahunya. Ia bisa merasakan bahunya basah.

Dengan sedikit paksaan, Luhan mengangkat kepala Sehun dari bahunya, menangkup wajah itu entah untuk yang sekian kalinya, menatap wajah itu, meneliti satu persatu dari komponen wajah tersebut.

"Jangan menangis lagi, kumohon… Untukku…" Luhan memandang dalam pada iris _hazel_ Sehun. Ia mempertipis jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun, sekali lagi mencium _namja_ itu—sebelum ajalnya tiba.

Ciuman itu tak lebih dari 10 detik, namun, bagi mereka begitu berarti. Kedua iris mata saling memandang setelah pagutan kedua bibir itu terlepas. Tangan kanan Luhan memegang tangan kanan Sehun yang memegang belati, menuntun agar _namja_ itu menancapkan belati itu padanya.

"_Dui bu qi, _Luhannie… _Wo ai ni_…"

Belati itu kini telah tertancap sempurna di dada Luhan. Darah mulai mengalir, mengotori kemeja putih yang dikenakan Luhan. Perlahan, kristal bening mengalir dari pelupuk mata Sehun—juga Luhan. Tangan kanan Sehun bergetar, tidak dapat dilepaskan dari belati yang menancap di dada Luhan, begitu pula dengan tangan kanan Luhan, yang kini bergerak membelai surai halus coklat milik Sehun.

"_I never regret, that, I've met a l-loveable person like y-you… S-still, you're m-mine, _Sehunnie… _Wo ai… Ni…"_

Dan dengan itu, Luhan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di pelukan orang yang mencintainya, dan juga dicintainya.

FIN?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_EPILOGUE_

Kedua iris _hazel_ itu memandang kosong pada sebuah nisan. Tangan putih pucat itu bergerak membelai nisan tersebut.

"Luhannie…"

Jeda agak lama, sebelum si pemilik iris _hazel_ itu melanjutkan,

"_Xie xie_ untuk semuanya… _Dui bu qi _karena aku harus membuhmu… dan… _Wo ai ni_."

"Sehunnie! _Kajja_!" suara lain—suara seorang _yeojya_ memanggil nama seseorang yang sepertinya adalah pemilik iris _hazel_ itu. Sosok yang dipanggil 'Sehunnie' itu memandang _yeojya _yang tadi memanggilnya sebentar—memberi tanda 'sebentar lagi' pada _yeojya _tersebut.

"_Ne, umma. Chamkkaman._" Pandangannya kini beralih lagi pada nisan di hadapannya. Mengecup nisan itu, lalu berbalik, bermaksud untuk meninggalkan nisan itu. Ketika langkahnya sudah cukup jauh dari nisan tersebut, ia menolehkan kepalanya melihat nisan itu sekali lagi, lalu berbisik,

"_Wo ai ni, _Xiao Lu…"

FIN (for real)!

* * *

A/N : ahh DX apaan itu diatas?! gak tau, gak tau /geleng2/ maaf ya kalo _angst_-nya kurang kerasa, ra paling ga bisa bikin _angst_. o ya, suggest di atas bener kok, coba dengerin lagu baby don't cry sambil baca ff ini, dan usahakan juga baca translate-an nya hehe. biar dapet _feel_-nya meskipun gak sama xP

buat yang udah ngebaca awkward, makasih banget, dan mereka-mereka yang udah ngereview, makasih juga x3 _your comment such a moodbooster guys, thanks a lot!_

_last word, thanks for visiting—and reading—this fic. also, thanks—a lot for them who review this fic._

_thanks!_


End file.
